


Relieved

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Stargazer Era [26]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly is relieved Jean-Luc survived the destruction of the Stargazer.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: Stargazer Era [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1084455
Kudos: 11





	Relieved

Jean-Luc shifted on the bridge and his newly replicated uniform scraped against the part of his neck not covered by his undershirt making him itch. He shifted his shoulders in an effort to try to alleviate the itch, annoyed at the newness of the uniform more than anything else. Of course, he had a half a dozen well-worn in uniforms back in his quarters....his quarters which had been likely destroyed when his ship, the _Stargazer,_ slid into the atmosphere of the empty planet after being attacked. 

“We’ll be arriving at Starbase four four two in ten minutes, Captain.” Jean-Luc nodded to the young lieutenant.

“Thank you. Please alert my crew.” To his right, Captain Conwy, the captain of the ship that had rescued him and his crew, let out a short laugh.

“Aren’t you supposed to be _my_ guest?” Jean-Luc sheepishly grinned.

“Sorry.” 

Conwy waved his hand. “No bother, Picard.” Jean-Luc grimaced.

“Thank you. If you don’t mind, I’m going to get my belongings...as meagre as they are.” Conwy nodded and Jean-Luc abruptly turned and left the bridge. 

In his quarters, he quickly packed the few items of clothing he had managed to replicate since he had been aboard the _Ambler_ – a spare uniform, some underwear and socks, a set of pyjamas, and one casual shirt and trouser set and slung the bag over his shoulder. He didn’t know how long he would be on Starbase 442 before returning to Earth for the eventual court martial he knew they would have over the loss of his ship, but at least he had clothing in his apartment he shared with Walker Keel whenever he was Earthbound. 

Jean-Luc tried rolling his shoulders to satisfy the itch that still hadn’t been resolved as he made his way down the gangway onto the base and frowned when a new itch developed where his underwear met his waist. _Damn new clothing_. He watched as some of his crew was reunited with family, and he regretted the number of condolence letters he was about to write. Of course, there was no one to greet him. Why would there be? His father had disowned him, his brother following. His mother had passed away five years prior, and he had no romantic attachments. He knew Walker was at Starfleet Academy, having spoken to him from the _Ambler_ and he didn’t have many other friends. Once there was Jack, but he had been gone for two years. And Jack’s wife....well, Jean-Luc hadn’t exactly been the best with keeping in touch with the young widow. He would probably look her up when he was back on Earth and go see her and her son. Wesley would be seven now, and it would be unbecoming for him to not visit his godson. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glint of long auburn hair. If he _didn’t_ know Beverly Crusher was working at Starfleet Medical on Earth, he would have sworn it was her. The shade was the exact same and even the woman’s height was similar. He shook his head. _It’s not her. Stop seeing her every time you see a woman with red hair._ He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and decided he had better visit the quartermaster first. He had asked his now former first officer to sort out quarters for the crew, and he needed to know where his were. 

Suddenly, he was pulled into an embrace that smelled of wildflowers in a meadow and a set of warm lips pressed against his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re ok,” came the whisper. Jean-Luc was just about to tell the woman she was mistaken when he realised it was Beverly. He dropped his duffel and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head. 

“So am I.”

###

Jean-Luc looked around the set of guest quarters with amusement. Somehow, Beverly had managed to get an entire suite assigned to her with two bedrooms, a large sitting room, and a rather large picture window looking out into the black sky. He raised his eyebrows at her.

“Nice digs.” Beverly sheepishly nodded.

“Walker,” was all she offered by way of an explanation. “I brought you some things. I put them in the bedroom. I hope that’s alright. I figured you might want a few familiar things.” Relief coloured Jean-Luc’s eyes.

“You didn’t happen to bring one of my spare uniforms, did you?” She grinned.

“In your suitcase, Jean-Luc.” He grinned back.

“Thank goodness. This new one is rather itchy.” Beverly threw back her head and laughed and Jean-Luc thought it was the sweetest sound in the world. He moved into the bedroom to change out of the new uniform and called back to her, “Where’s Wesley?” 

“With Jack’s parents. When Walker told me about the ship, I had to come. I didn’t want you to be alone. Wes wanted to come, but I thought it was better if I came alone.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrow, but it was unseen by Beverly as he had moved into the bathroom attached to his bedroom and had already turned on the shower. 

“I’m just going to get a quick shower, Bev.” 

“No, you’re going to take a long shower. I’m assuming you don’t want to go anywhere for dinner tonight?” Jean-Luc stuck his head out from the bathroom.

“Not if I can help it. But if you’d like to, please don’t stay behind on my behalf.” Beverly smiled and reached out a hand to gently cup his cheek. 

“I came for you, not the base amenities. I’ll replicate some dinner if you’d like.” 

“Thanks. And could I trouble you for a cup of tea?” 

Fifteen minutes later, Jean-Luc emerged from his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and he grinned when he saw the cup of tea resting on the bedside table. Beverly had turned a coaster upside down on top to keep the cup warm, and he sighed happily as he drank. He heard Beverly calling to him from the living room.

“I had Walker pack for you. I didn’t want to invade your privacy. The case on the bed should have everything.”

“Thanks,” he called back. He opened the suitcase and was thrilled to see the collection of _comfortable_ underwear and clothing items his friend had packed for him. He threw the newly replicated pairs at the recycler. _Thank goodness for small favours_. He dressed quickly and put on some casual clothing, not wanting to bother with his uniform. He felt his way through the case and smirked when his hand met the smooth glass of a bottle. 

“Good ol’ Walker.” 

“What did you say?” He smiled.

“Walker tucked a bottle of wine in my bag. Would you like some?” He dug around in the bag until he found a pair of shoes and slipped them on, carrying the bottle out into the living room. Beverly kissed him on the cheek.

“You look better already.”

“I _feel_ better. Well, slightly better. Thank you. This means a lot to me.” He held out the bottle. “Shall we?”

The two friends sat in silence on the sofa, sipping at the wine after dinner. Finally, Jean-Luc broke the silence.

“I’m sorry, I’m not much company.” Beverly twirled her wine glass between her hands and smiled at him.

“I should be the one apologizing. I came to keep _you_ company.” He stretched his arm out and lightly touched her shoulder. 

“You don’t have a reason to apologize. I must say, I was quite relieved to see a pretty face....er...familiar face.” He blushed, and her face matched his as she set her wine glass on the coffee table and turned towards him. She reached for him and gently cupped his cheek. He tilted his head and scraped his smooth cheek against her hand, suddenly glad for the shower and shave. She smiled and he turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm. She left her hand pressed against his cheek while she spoke.

“I was worried when Walker came to tell me about the ship. I needed to see you.” Jean-Luc moved his head and began kissing each of her fingers.

“Why?” 

“Because,” she whispered as she moved her hand off of his cheek and reached for his hand, twining their fingers together. “I love you.” She leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his. He smiled against her lips.

“I love you, too.” He kissed her back. They fell back against the sofa kissing and reaching for one another. Beverly just about had his shirt off his shoulders when he reached for her hands to still them. “No, Bev.” She frowned. 

“Don’t you want this?” 

“Oh god, yes. But I don’t want it to be out of pity or because I was looking for sympathy. Let me get through this court martial and see what Starfleet throws at me, but I promise, I want to be with you and I _will_ be with you.” He lightly kissed her lips and it was her turn to smile.

“I’m not doing this out of pity.” 

“I know. Just....humour me. Let me....court you.” Beverly arched an eyebrow and smirked.

“Court? How positively old fashioned of you.” Jean-Luc chuckled.

“Date? Is that better?” Beverly leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Much.” She rose from the sofa and reached a hand out for him. “Now then, let’s get you in bed.” 

“ _Beverly.”_

“Jean-Luc, we’ve shared a bed before. I promise not to molest you.” She held up two fingers. “Scouts honour.” 

Hours later, after they were done kissing and exploring each other’s bodies, Beverly was tracing slow circles over Jean-Luc’s chest with her fingers. His shirt had been abandoned long ago along with Beverly’s nightgown. Jean-Luc chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Beverly, were you even a Scout?” 

“Nope!” Beverly slipped a hand inside the waistband of his shorts. “Are you complaining?” Jean-Luc lifted his hips and allowed Beverly to slide his shorts down his legs. 

“No.”


End file.
